Cloneboggle
by ruefulcountenance
Summary: The Story flows from the idea that if mankind lived longer; post the emergence of wisdom; that mankind would, out of self interest, learn to live in peace, brotherhood and environmental sustainability. Illegal cloning and a serious lab accident put Skully and Mulder on the trail of the illegal, super secret cloners. This is part one of the story. M&S discover a very altered future.
1. Chapter 1

CLONEBOGGLE

A SCREENPLAY

BY

Ruefulcountenance

INT. SCIENCE LAB, AFTERNOON

Three scientists, one a female, are working in a lab with two German Sheppard's. The dogs are hooked up to an elaborate network of wires and electrodes that are connected to computers and other monitoring devices.

One dog is nervous and agitated, he yelps.

The other dog is calm and sits patiently.

The dogs are in cages about thirty feet apart.

The two male scientists finish hooking up the dogs and move to separate workstations.

The female scientist is entering data into a computer. She looks up.

DR. KATZ

Are we ready to go? Assess and evaluate?

DR. GREEN

Ready to go if you are.

DR. KATZ

Good.

Looking at a monitoring camera.

DR. KATZ

Comparative mind function test number one between Rex No.1 and Rex

No.17.

She types a couple words into her computer and hits enter.

The lights flicker then stop.

Rex No. 1 rolls on his side unconscious.

Rex. No. 17 sits up and calmly watches the scientists.

DR. KATZ

What the hell happened? That's not supposed to happen. Dr. Green?

Dr. Green tending to older dog.

DR. GREEN

The old boy seems to be in a deep coma. The brain read outs show

minimal brain function. Barely enough to sustain life. Heart and lung

function normal.

DR. KATZ

Dr. Wong what have you got.

DR. WONG

Very strange….brain read outs Dr. Katz. His brain pattern is quite

different. His signature read outs ….. let me check with Dr. Green.

Dr. Wong goes over to Dr. Greens work station. He enters some data into the computer.

The computer screen shows a spilt screen with wave patterns. The wave patterns are identical.

DR. WONG

Gee I don't believe this. Dr. Green come here! Confirm this for me.

Dr. Green looks at the computer screen. He shakes his head and re-enters the data.

DR. GREEN

Dr. Katz this is unbelievable. I'll….come here, come here. Rex 17 is

giving us a Rex 1 brain signature read outs.

Dr. Katz hurries to the others. She looks in disbelief.

DR. Katz

Lets get analyzing boys this is incredible. This could be…. Lets find out

what happened…. Until we know for sure keep it between us. Dr. Wong

we will go over the computer data, Dr. Green take care of the dogs and

then join us.

EXT. OUTSIDE RESEARCH BUILDING – EARLY EVENING.

Dr. Katz is pacing back and forth. Very upbeat - whistles a tune from Snow White.

A chauffer driven car drives up. She runs to it. An elderly man tall, thin and gaunt gets out. They embrace as friends.

DR. KATZ

I'm so glad you could come Merle I've got some very exciting news.

MERLE

I hope it's good Ronnie. We had guests tonight and Mildred is not happy

that I left her alone with them. Tell me about it.

DR. KATZ

Come in.

She takes him by the arm and leads him into the building.

INT. DR. KATZ'S OFFICE.

Dr. Katz is behind her desk. Merle is sitting in a chair across from her. She hands him a file.

DR. KATZ

In a nut shell we had an experiment go wrong. Whether it was a computer

malfunction or human error we're not sure yet but the result is truly

amazing. While trying to compare the brain activity between Rex 1 and

one of his clones Rex 17 we inadvertently transferred Rex 1's personality

his memories, his identity into Rex 17.

MERLE

What happened to Rex 17?

DR. KATZ

He seems to have been absorbed…There's more. We've reversed the Process.

We sent Rex 1 back and forth between the two bodies. We then tried the

Process out on other clones…It worked with them too. Each time the clone personality

disappeared and when Rex 1 is transferred out the body seems to go into a deep sleep.

MERLE

And no perceptible harm has come to Rex 1 at all? He seems normal?

DR. KATZ

Perfectly. There's more. We flew Rex 17 to our Laboratory in London

England. We were able to transfer Rex 1 into Rex 17 in the time it takes to

make a phone. We flew Rex 5 to Montreal. We then transferred Rex

1 from Rex 17 into Rex 5 and then from Rex 5 into Rex 7 here and then

from Rex 7 back into Rex 1. All of the transfers were accomplished

almost as easily and as quickly as making a phone call.

Merle stands and walks over to a plate glass window that looks out into the laboratory.

Dr. Wong who is working on an unconscious Rex 1 looks up and waves at Merle. He puts a stethoscope to the dogs chest and listens.

Merle turns from the window and looks back at Dr. Katz

MERLE

Are you saying that the clone personalities are gone and that their bodies

are living receptacles waiting for the original personality to be transferred

into them?

DR. KATZ

That is what we are doing. We are doing it with clones of varying ages and

it does not seem to make any difference at all.

Merle turns and looks out the window again.

MEREL

Just Rex 1? Are there others?

DR. KATZ

There are. We have three other dogs, two sheep and four chimpanzees in

the system now. At this point we have a 100 percent success rate.

She leans back puts her feet up on her desk and waits for him to turn around.

MERLE

Is that Rex 1?

It is.

MERLE

Where is he…really?

DR. KATZ

He's in Rex 5 in Montreal.

Merle turns back to Dr. Katz.

MERLE

Can you get them on the video-link in Montreal and transfer him back

here, I've got to see this.

Dr. Katz presses a button on the intercom.

DR. KATZ

Dr. Wong will you get us on line to Montreal – Video please and have

them transfer Rex home immediately. We want to see it.

Dr. Wong, without a word leaves the dog and moves over to his computer. He types in a few words and a video screen in the lab as well as one in Dr. Katz's office come to life. Dr. Wong puts on a headset.

The video screen shows a tall dark haired scientist standing with his hands in his lab coat pockets.

He is in a laboratory.

DR. WONG

Hi Francis. We would like you to transfer Rex 1 home now and show it, we have company.

With a French accent.

FRANCIS

Sure thing Gerry just give me a moment.

Francis disappears from the screen and the picture of an alert sitting dog comes up. Francis comes into the picture and starts plugging some wires into the dogs collar.

Merle is watching intently.

DR. KATZ

The dogs have two small implants just beneath their scalp for perfect

contact… but it's not necessary.

Francis looks up at the camera.

FRANCIS

Lay down Rex.

The dog lays down.

FRANCIS

Ready Gerry.

The video screen splits to show both dogs.

DR. WONG

Ready here, transmit now.

The screen shows Rex 5 going limp and Rex 1 coming to life and sitting up.

MERLE

I'll be damned. What's next?

DR. KATZ

You are one of the few people on the planet who has clones Merle. You

Have one that is 12 and a couple that are younger. Also you are dieing and

your clones cannot help you in time. I am positive we can put you, your

personality and your memories and all your knowledge and experience

into your 12 year old clone…. I don't think you will lose a thing except

for a diseased old body….. We can try it on some one else first if you like.

MERLE

No I've got little to lose. What about the boy, what becomes of him?

That….we wont know for sure until you tell us.

MERLE

You think you can really do this….It seems too …incredible …When?

DR. KATZ

We're batting 'a thousand'. I am as positive as I can be about this. Be

reassured Merle….You will be reborn. Once the boy gets here we can

make the transfer in a matter of a few moments. Where is the boy?

MERLE

He lives with my grandson and his wife …up by the university.

DR. KATZ

We could do it now…as soon as you can get him here.

Merle sits down. He winces in pain. He beckons. Dr. Katz goes over to him.

She Kneels on one knee and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Merle looks down at her.

DR. KATZ

There is no need for you to be in pain anymore. Lets get him here so we

can deepfreeze this old carcass.

Merle pulls a cel phone from his pocket and dials.

MERLE

Greg is that you?.… Look, I need you to bring Ben to the Grenada

(Pause) Research Laboratories as soon as possible?…. I'll explain when you get

here….Good, see you in a little while then.

Merle hangs up and immediately re-dials.

Merle cups his hand over the phone and nods at

MERLE

I'll get my lawyer here too. I've got some documents to sign…Just in

case..

INT. F.B.I. HEADQUARTERS. SKINNERS OFFICE

Skinner is sitting at his desk leafing through some papers.

There is a knock at his door.

He looks up quickly.

SKINNER

Come in.

Mulder and Scully enter. Mulder Drops something Scully moves toward a chair.

SKINNER

You've had a chance to read my brief?

MULDER

Brief but to the point sir….

Scully frowns. Mulder continues.

Anyway… At least 32 scientists, all employed by

Grenada Industries were simultaneously murdered last night and all the

data in their labs as far as we can tell, has been deleted.

Skinner moves to a window. Looks out.

SKINNER

What, if anything have you turned up on Merle Graves.

MULDER

He went to school with your father didn't

Skinner sits in his chair and rubs his eyes.

SKINNER

Damn it Mulder that's not what I want…you know what…

MULDER

Sorry sir we've booked a flight into Chicago to talk to the CEO of Grenada Industries….names

Pulls a piece of paper from his pocket.

Robert Vyvey.

Scully stands up.

SCULLY

Robert Vyvey has just recently taken the Helm at Grenada Industries,

sir. Just prior to Merle Graves having himself frozen. As you know sir he

was very ill with cancer.

SKINNER

Cryogenics?

SCULLY

Yes sir.

SKINNER

I didn't know. …. When did Vyvey take over.

SCULLY

Four days ago sir.

SKINNER

And the cryogenics?

SCULLY

Same day sir.

Skinner rubs his chin with his hand and stands up slowly.

SKINNER

There is something very odd about all this….

MULDER

It gets curiouser and curiouser sir. On or about that same day Merle Graves bequeathed his entire fortune to a

twelve year old boy who we believe is not related to Graves in any way. …Yet he was living with Merle Graves

grandson Greg Graves. Obviously we will be visiting Mr. Graves' closest relatives as well…As soon as

SKINNER

Good. Also see the doctors who put Mr. Graves into the Cryogenics

Chamber. Find out where it is and if everything is as it should be….

SCULLY

On it sir.

MULDER

Like a dog on a bone… sir.

SKINNER

You better go catch your flight then….Report back to me this evening.

I have five other teams around the country and abroad reporting to this

office so I will need to know what you find out as soon as

possible….okay

MULDER/SCULLY

Yes sir.

Mulder and Scully exit Skinner's office.

Skinner watches them walking away from his office then closes his door.

INT. ELAVATOR CHICAGO AIRPORT

Mulder and Scully riding down with two other people. The elevator stops and the others get out. The door closes

and Scully crosses her arms.

SCULLY

Okay Mulder what's your take on this?

MULDER

You mean…Why are we on this case?…Why is Skinner coordinating the Investigation?

SCULLY

Exactly.

MULDER

I think he asked for it. I know his own father is very ill and well …there is

that family connection. We're on it because he's on it.

The elevator opens and they exit.

They walk into a busy hallway.

MULDER

Also I think we should visit the Graves family first. Too many things are

going on here …I want to get at what's tying them together.

SCULLY

So why not start with Robert Vyvey.

MULDER

Company man. We'll get to him soon but I would like to take the family's

pulse before we go to the new man in charge.

SCULLY

But all these people had been murdered and their records have been

taken…. This has to be related to something that the company was

working on doesn't it? Wouldn't it make more sense to go straight to the

guy in charge of the company.

MULDER

Maybe your right Scully but doesn't it pique your curiosity that one of the richest men in the world would leave his

entire fortune to a kid…some kid he wasn't even related to ….and then he mails himself to the future in an ice cube

…..and then all the people working in his research labs drop

dead and all their research vanishes without a trace…And if it is company

related research that got these people killed and Vyvey's the head honcho

he must know what they were working on. Why isn't he dead? He might

be involved.

SCULLY

Yeah…but…

A boy about ten accidentally bumps into Scully and nearly falls down. Scully catches him.

BOY

Sorry ma'am.

SCULLY

You should be more careful and….

Another boy comes hurrying around the corner and nearly hits them.

SCULLY

Slow down!

The boys run off.

MULDER

Do you think they heard you?

Shakes her head.

SCULLY

You think Vyvey might be involved.

MULDER

I don't know. On the way here I was reading some files. Graves was a

very hands on Mega-rich guy entrepreneur and he was a big family values

guy with a big family. Things don't add up. Call it a hunch Scully I want

to talk to the family first.

SCULLY

Family values hmm, Maybe that kid is an illegitimate heir. Alright then,

lets go to the Graves Compound.

Mulder grins and starts to speak when a man stops them, as they are about to exit the building.

AGENT BELL

Excuse me are you agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully?

SCULLY

We are.

AGENT BELL

Hi….I'm Agent Ross Bell.

I've been assigned to you. Where do you want to go first?

MULDER

Can you take us to the Graves Compound?

AGENT BELL

Of course….I guess.

Agent Bell holds the door open for Mulder and Scully. Scratches his head as they exit.

EXT. AN ENORMOUS MANSION. DAYLIGHT, MID-AFTERNOON

A car pulls up to the front of the mansion and jerks to a stop. Agent Bell is driving. Mulder and Scully get out.

Agent Bell quickly turns off the engine.

AGENT BELL

Should I come with you?

MULDER

No, wait here. If any grounds people or other staff come by engage them,

see if they have any thoughts on the recent events surrounding Grenada

Industries and Mr. Graves….

AGENT BELL

Right! Okay.

Agent Bell starts looking around scanning the grounds for someone to interview.

Mulder and Scully walk up to two very large carved wooden doors.

A door opens for them just as they reach it.

A butler shows them in.

INT. LARGE FOYER.

A woman, about sixty, very poised impeccably dressed, joins them.

MRS. GRAVES

. Our man at the gate said there were three of you.


	2. Chapter 2

MULDER

Hello ma'am I am Agent Mulder and this is Agent Scully. Agent Bell has

remained with the car.

MRS. GRAVES

Very well then, I am Mrs. Graves how can I help you.

SCULLY

We're very sorry to impose upon you at this time Mrs. Graves but we are

investigating the murders at the Grenada Industries labs ….

MRS. GRAVES

Please….If I can help in any way I will be glad to. Mr. Graves would want

it that way. Come with me to the den.

Mrs. Graves turns and exits the foyer. Mulder and Scully follow.

They walk through a very large main room.

Mulder and Scully notice three children at the top of a flight of stairs. They are deep in conversation and pay no attention to the adults below.

Mrs. Graves, Mulder and Scully enter the den.

Mrs. Graves motions for them to sit.

MRS. GRAVES

Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea?

MULDER/SCULLY

No thank you.

MRS. GRAVES

How can I help you?

MULDER

I am sure you already know that the documentation from your husbands

research facilities has disappeared. We were wondering if you could shed

any light on what they were working on. Did your husband ever mention

anything or….

MRS. GRAVES

My husband rarely discussed his business affairs at home. He worked long

hours at the office. He was often gone for days, sometimes weeks on end

so when he came home he wanted to focus on being here, with his family.

His businesses reaches around the world and they demanded a great deal

from him but when he was here he was all ours. No Agent Mulder my

husband never mentioned what those facilities were working on, not at all.

It is too bad that he went into his cryogenic cell when he did. He would be

able to tell you exactly what they were doing. He was so intelligent. He

spoke six languages you know…Wasn't Robert Vyvey able to help you

at all?

MULDER

Actually we haven't been to see him yet.

SCULLY

His offices are our next stop ma'am.

MRS. GRAVES

Well … I am sure he will be able to help you much more than I with

regard to the research labs. Is there anything else?

MULDER

Can you conceive of any possible connection between your husband being

put into a cryogenic cell and the murders at the research labs?

MRS. GRAVES

I cannot. Unfortunate coincidence I expect Agents. Is that all?

Mulder stands up and hands her his business card.

MULDER

Yes ma'am. If anything comes to mind please call us. We can show

ourselves out.

Mrs. Graves stands up.

MRS. GRAVES

I'll see you to the door.

As they pass through the large main room a servant opens a door into a meeting room.

The three children that had been at the top of the stairs are sitting around a large table. At the head of the table sit a slightly older child. He is talking on the phone. Another servant is pouring him a coffee.

MULDER

The children ma'am, who are they?

MRS. GRAVES

Family, Agent Mulder, we have a large family.

EXT. OUTSIDE MANSION

Mulder and Scully walking back to the car.

MULDER

Next time we ask her about the boy who inherited everything …Anyway

she didn't seem very upset for a woman who just lost a beloved husband.

SCULLY

Maybe she believes that he isn't really dead…and that he'll be

brought back to life once they find a cure for cancer.

MULDER

Believe me Scully he's really dead ….very coincidentally dead.

The children….. they don't fit any family profile that I looked at…and

their behavior seemed odd.

Scully opening her car door.

SCULLY

Did you hear the one on the phone?

MULDER

No.

SCULLY

He was speaking French.

Mulder looks back over his shoulder at the mansion. The older boy is staring at him from a meeting room window.

Mulder gets in the car. They drive away.

INT. MANSION MEETING ROOM.

The older boy is looking out the window. The other children are fidgeting in their chairs trying to get comfortable.

The older boy turns to a servant who just entered the room.

MERLE

Arnold please ask Mrs. Graves to join us immediately.

ARNOLD

Of course Mr. Graves.

Arnold puts down a tray and leaves the room.

The little girl throws her pen down in frustration.

DR. KATZ

Merle we've got to get some furniture that fits us.

Dr. Katz slides off of her chair and picks up her pen.

DR. WONG

Perhaps we could move in some furniture from the children's playroom.

DR. GREEN

Are you worried about the F.B.I. Mr. Graves?

MERLE

The F.B.I. mean well but in their quest for truth and justice they might

well arm the devil himself with most powerful important discovery that

mankind has ever known. We are the guardians of this most sacred

knowledge Doctors. It must remain our secret for the time being. The

F.B.I. and any number of other law enforcement agencies are in hot

pursuit of your murderers. We must be careful not to let their enthusiasm

interrupt our plans.

Mrs. Graves and Arnold come back into the room.

MRS. GRAVES

You wanted to see me dear?

MERLE

Yes love I did. I want to ask you about our little visit from the F.B.I…. but

first…..

Mr. Graves turns to Arnold.

Arnold would you please have someone help you remove some tables and

chairs from the children's play room into the meeting room on level two

of the basement.

Arnold turns to leave.

ARNOLD

Consider it done sir.

INT. OFFICE CORPERATE HEADQUARTERS GRENADA INDUSTRIES.

Mulder and Scully are waiting in Robert Vyvey's office.

The Office is decorated in a Hawaiian motif. There is a T.V. screen quietly displaying an erupting volcano.

MULDER

You think he's lonely for home.

SCULLY

Only if he's from Hawaii…Is he?

MULDER

As a matter of fact…

A huge T.V. screen comes to life filling the wall behind Robert Vyvey's desk with his image. He is wearing a white lab coat.

Yes.

VYVEY

Agents Mulder and Scully I am sorry that I cannot meet you there in

person but I am on 'security level six' and as it takes five to ten minutes to

clear each level I thought it would be more convenient to meet like this, at

least for the time being. Is that all right?

MULDER

This is fine for now…..Mr. Vyvey. We were hoping that you would be

able to tell us what the murdered scientists were working on.

Mr. Vyvey taking off his lab coat revealing a short sleeved Hawaiian shirt and a tie with a palm tree on it. Vyvey sitting in a comfortable chair.

VYVEY

That, Agent Mulder is **the** sixty-four billion dollar question. Who ever is

behind this ghastly business certainly knows how to cover their tracks. I

mean we are all scratching our heads here.

SCULLY

So you have no personal knowledge as to what they were working on?

VYVEY

Alas that simply was not my area. 'Research' I mean…I, up until just

recently have been involved in marketing, acquisitions and restructuring.

MULDER

Were you expecting to be made CEO?

VYVEY

No. Quite frankly I was bowled over. I mean I always dreamed of

something like this but I didn't expect it. I knew the old boy liked me

but…

MULDER

Is there anyone else in the company who…

VYVEY

Agent Mulder, 'security level six' has a file on everything this company

has worked on since Mr. Graves founded it fifty years ago. I have had

twenty people scouring this place and they have found nothing at all on

any of the labs in question. Travesty that it is, the only people who knew

what was going on in them have been taken from us.

MULDER

So it would seem.

SCULLY

Mr. Vyvey can you think of any possible connection between Mr. Graves

going into a cryogenic cell and the murders at the research labs?

VYVEY

Mr. Graves was a very sick man Agent Scully. He was in a great deal of

pain most of the time. I cannot imagine any connection between these

horrific murders and his passing. I can only be glad however that he did

not have bear witness to it.

SCULLY

Do you believe that he is dead.

VYVEY

No question about it. He is clinically dead but who knows what the future

holds, maybe he will be revived someday.

MULDER

Were you there when he was frozen.

VYVEY

No I wasn't.

MULDER

Who was?

VYVEY

Dr. Katz, Dr. Wong and Dr. Green were in attendance but they were all

murdered in one of our research labs here in Chicago.

MULDER

Yes….I know.

Mulder stands and walks over to the big video screen.

MULDER

Can you see me Mr. Vyvey?

VYVEY

Yes of course. There are…

MULDER

Would you mind if we brought in a team of investigators and went

through your files Mr. Vyvey?

VYVEY

Not if you have a court order to do so Agent Mulder… I am sorry but

this is not a personal choice, it is simply company policy not to expose

classified information…..besides there really is nothing to find here I am

sure. We have been through everything of any relevance.

SCULLY

It would look better if we didn't have to get a court order Mr. Vyvey but

we will have to go through the files ourselves, that's F.B.I. policy.

VYVEY

By all means Agent Scully get a court order and when you get here with it

I will assign a half dozen assistants to help you. Please believe me I want

to help…..I just wish that there was something useful in the files.

EXT. GRENADA INDUSTRIES. DAY.

Mulder and Scully are walking to their car. Agent Bell is helping a young girl to her feet. She had been roller skating and had fallen down.

MULDER

Everything okay here?

AGENT BELL

Just a little mishap…

To the girl.

.Did you hurt yourself?

GIRL

Not really I'll be fine…..thank you.

The girl skates away awkwardly.

MULDER

Lets go back to your office Agent Bell. We need to talk to our boss.

AGENT BELL

Your boss Agent Skinner?

MULDER

Yes. Why?

AGENT BELL

My boss called me and he said Skinner wanted to talk to you

immediately…Something about a Frohike .

MULDER

Frohike….really?

AGENT BELL

That's what he said.

Mulder looks at Sully and shrugs his shoulders.

SCULLY

A Frohike.

Scully signals Mulder to phone.

Mulder leans against the back of Agent Bell's car pulls out his cell phone and punches in Skinners number.

INT. SKINNERS OFFICE

SKINNER

That's right Mulder Frohike says that he has some information on the

murders we're working on…(pause)… He wouldn't say, says he will only

talk to you…..and he said you should bring Scully. …..I'll fax you

the details on a secure line…And Mulder I'm authorizing you and

Scully to fly directly to Montreal when you are done with Frohike.

EXT. OUTSIDE GRENADA INDUSTRIES.

Mulder sitting on the trunk of the car.

MULDER

Montreal sir? ….

Looking at Scully

The R.C.M.P. have a package for us….. Yes sir in the fax. Yes I will call

you from New York.

Mulder hangs up.

Agent Bell we are going to need your assistance in getting surveillance

teams set up to monitor the Grenada Industries head office and the Graves

Compound.

Agent Bell nods, takes out a note pad and starts to write.

Suddenly he stops and looks at the car .There is a beeping sound.

Agent Bell opens the passenger side front door of his car.

AGENT BELL

There's a fax coming.

Mulder slides off the car.

MULDER

It will be for us…..Let's go Scully.

Agent Bell hands Mulder the fax.

Mulder scans it.

SCULLY

You want to bring me up to speed.

MULDER

On the way.

Mulder to Agent Bell.

To the airport James…..S'il vous plait.

AGENT BELL

O'Hare?

MULDER

Bingo

INT. LARGE WINDOWLESS BUNKERLIKE ROOM. DARK BUT FOR A FEW T.V. AND COMPUTER MONITORS AND A COUPLE OF DESK LAMPS.

Langly is sitting at a computer terminal working. Byers is sitting at a desk near him reading a thick text book. There are several other people quietly working.

Langly looks up from his monitor.

LANGLY

They're outside the building. They're alone.

BYERS

Peters would you start entrance protocol and help us bring these people in.

Peters from across the room.

PETERS

Alrighty then.

INT. CREAKING OLD OTIS ELEVATOR

Mulder, Scully and Frohike riding down . Suddenly the elevator stops.

MULDER

We've stopped between floors Frohike.

Frohike grins and enters a number sequence into a remote control in his hand.

The back of the elevator slides open wide enough for them to walk through into a dimly lit hallway.

FROHIKE

Follow me.

They follow him halfway down the hallway where he again feeds a number sequence into

the remote control.

A part of the wall slides away opening into another dim hallway.

They walk through. The wall closes behind them. At the end of it they start down a long fight of stairs.

SCULLY

Can anyone get in here with that remote?

FROHIKE

No. I need two other people running parallel programs to open these

doors.

MULDER

They know we're here.

FROHIKE

Since we entered the building.

They come to a large heavy metal door. Frohike enters numbers. It slides open.

Langly and Byers greet them.

FROHIKE

Take them to the conference room. I'll be right with you.

BYERS

Bladder?

Frohike frowns.

FROHIKE

You had to share that.

BYERS

Sorry.

Frohike leaves.

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM.

Mulder, Scully, Langly and Byers sitting up to a table.

MULDER

So….what is this place?

LANGLY

It is headquarters for one of a number Volunteer Watchdog groups. We

are privately funded and for the most part work for free.

SCULLY

What do you watch?

BYERS

Primarily we monitor most government agencies and many private

institutions and corporations that deal with them. We monitor political

groups, radical and otherwise, we watch carefully what is happening

globally to the environment, we keep an eye on major research facilities,

we even try to monitor and understand what is happening within the legal

system. When we find a wrong we try to set it right. We tell the

authorities, we leak it to the press, if nothing else we rock the boat and….

LANGLY

Trouble is, much of what we do is illegal. We foot soldier in the trenches

fighting the good fight but if we get caught we go to jail.

MULDER

We are the F.B.I. fellas. You know we are suppose to report this.

Frohike standing in the doorway.

FROHIKE

You're more one of us than one of them. Besides we're your friends you

couldn't….

MULDER

What about Scully?

FROHIKE

We plan to win her over.

SCULLY

Guys…..why are we here?

LANGLY

In a nut shell?

SCULLY

Please.

LANGLY

We've been monitoring Grenada Industries research facilities. Most of

their communications are encoded and while we haven't been able to

decipher all of it yet we can tell you that the focus of their research has

been Cloning.

BYERS

We believe the researchers have been creating human clones and what's

more they have been making clones of themselves and also we're certain

that they have made several clones of the head cheese himself, Mr. Merle

Graves.

FROHIKE

We also picked up some very strange signals for a couple weeks prior to

the 'Grenada Murders'.

MULDER

Strange…..How?

..32


	3. Chapter 3

LANGLY

Well…the signals read out somewhat similar to brain wave patterns but

much more intense and it's like they were laid over top and

intertwined…and like there were thousands of them.

MULDER

What do you make of it?

BYERS

Jury's out.

FROHIKE

Or he could say we don't have a clue.

LANGLY

We're working on it.

SCULLY

Do you think it is connected to the cloning?

FROHIKE

We think so. We just don't know how…maybe after we've completed our

decoding.

MULDER

This has been very enlightening men. We have to go now and… we've

never been here.

Mulder writes a phone number on the back of a business card. He hands it to Frohike.

Call me at this number any time…. as soon as you have anything else.

Sounding disappointed.

FROHIKE

You have to go?

MULDER

Yes, to Montreal, we need to talk to a French scientist.

BYERS

Does he work for Grenada Industries?

SCULLY

That's 'Need to know' Byers and who said the scientist was a he.

MULDER

Adieu amigos. Don't worry Scully my bet is they already know who it is. He was just testing us.

Byers smiles. Langly and Frohike join him.

Mulder and Scully walk toward the exit.

MULDER

The Three Stooges got nothing on you guys…. Seriously though, I think what you and your pals do here is great.

INT. HALLWAY

Mulder and Scully walking out of the building.

SCULLY

Don't you think that crack about the Three Stooges was a little mean?

MULDER

Not at all Scully…. you just don't respect the Three Stooges.

SCULLY

You got that right.

INT. HOTEL ROOM IN MONTREAL CANADA.

Two plain close policemen are sitting at a table. Officer Harvey is reading a novel and Officer Richard is working from a

police file. Francis Beliveau the scientist is pacing back and forth.

The phone rings.

Officer Jean Richard picks it up.

OFFICER RICHARF

Yes…okay …come up.

FRANCIS

Qui' est-il?

OFFICER RICHARD

Le F.B.I.

Francis sits down.

There is a knock at the door.

Officer Richard motions to Officer David Harvey to get the door.

Officer Harvey opens the door carefully.

Mulder and Scully move inside.

OFFICER HARVEY

We've been expecting you. I am Officer David Harvey and this is

Lieutenant Jean Richard we are with the Canadian Secret Police.

Our friend here is Dr. Francis Beliveau. He has quite a tale to tell.

MULDER

I'm Agent Mulder and this is Agent Scully.

35

LIEUTENANT RICHARD

Please sit down. Would you like a coffee or anything?

He shows Scully to a seat.

LIEUTENANT RICHARD

Perhaps you would like something to eat?

SCULLY

Actually we're starved…and coffee would be great.

MULDER

Coffee would be good.

LIEUTENANT RICHARD

David, will you see to the room service? Meanwhile let me introduce

Dr. Francis Beliveau. He is justifiably in fear of his life so please do not

mind his nervousness. He has the curse of higher intelligence….Dr.

Beliveau please tell these good people what you have already told us.

Officer Harvey goes to the telephone and starts placing an order in French.

FRANCIS

I have been working for Grenada Industries for eight years and it has been a very interesting and rewarding experience.

We have been working with all aspects of cloning. We have secretly created many, many animals and we have created

human clones as well. Francis stands and walks around the room. I have a twin brother you know?

SCULLY

No we didn't.

Mulder shakes his head.

FRANCIS

His name is Pierre but I think they have killed him. He was interested in

Madeline…. my colleague. He took my place so they could talk. It is my

fault I never should have let him..

MULDER

You discovered something?

FRANCIS

Yes indeed. WE did discover something or perhaps it discovered us I do

not know. In any event it was an accident. We were comparing

brainwaves between clones and the original or parent from which the

clone was taken. There was an anomaly, like a short in our system. Our

computers recorded it all so we could duplicate it, the accident, at will.

We discovered the fountain of youth if you like.

SCULLY

The fountain of youth?

FRANCIS

Like the myth…..only different.

MULDER

How?

FRANCIS

Well it's like we transport the essence, the personality, all the memories

intact from the original, the parent body into the clone. The clone then

becomes the original . The eighty year old becomes the ten year old and

back and forth.

MULDER

What happens to the clone when the original or parent is returned to its

original body.

FRANCIS

It is like they go into a coma until the parent clone is returned to that

particular body.

SCULLY

Dr. Beliveau could you be specific about who the people were that had

clones made of themselves.

FRANCIS

It was suppose to be totally secret but we knew who some of them were.

There were a handful of the senior researchers and of course there was Mr.

Graves.

MULDER

Of course…..he was paying for it wasn't he?

FRANCIS

That, he was doing.

SCULLY

Why murder the researchers.

FRANCIS

Because…

Francis shrugs his shoulders.

FTANCIS

People talk and maybe they want to keep this knowledge for themselves.

Mulder rises to his feet.

MULDER

Besides Scully…. besides maybe the murders are a smoke screen. Maybe

the people we think have been murdered were transferred to clones and

maybe they are alive and well inside the body of a clone.

FRANCIS

Maybe for some Agent Mulder….

Francis wipes his eyes.

FRANCIS

But I did not have any clones and my brother certainly didn't and he is

quite dead I assure you…murdered in cold blood.

Mulder moves toward the door.

MULDER

Thanks gentlemen. Come on Scully we have to get back to Chicago.

He opens the door.

Room service is there just about to knock.

LIEUTENANT RICHARD

Your food is here. Why must you run off? Surely you do not believe the

things Dr. Beliveau is saying.

MULDER

I absolutely do believe him Lieutenant Richard…. come on Scully times

is wasting.

The rest stand as the room service enters the room.

SCULLY

Mulder I am starving. Can't we just eat first it smells so good.

MULDER

How can you think of food at a time like this Scully?

SCULLY

I'm starving

MULDER

Lets go…

He motions his hand towards the door.

Officer Richard picks up a covered plate and hands it to Scully.

LIEUTENANT RICHARD

Here take this with you. Eat it on you drive to the airport. Call it a

Montreal doggie bag.

He turns to Officer Harvey.

LIEUTENANT RICHARD

Please call them a car.

Mulder and Scully leave.

Officer Harvey dialing his cell goes with them.

INT. F.B.I. OFFICES IN CHICAGO

Mulder and Scully enter a communications room. Agent Bell meets them at the door. There is a female agent with him.

AGENT BELL

Agent Mulder, Agent Scully I would like to introduce you to Agent

Pamela Roswell. She has lead the surveillance teams you asked for.

They shake hands.

MULDER

Roswell?

AGENT ROSWELL

That is my name agent Mulder.

SCULLY

Don't mind him Agent Roswell. Agent Bell informed us on our way here

that you had something to show us.

AGENT ROSWELL

Indeed we do but Agent Skinner is due here any minute so maybe we can

wait until he arrives.

AGENT BELL

I have taken the liberty of sending down to the cafeteria for coffee and

sandwiches. It should get here soon.

MULDER

I don't know about Scully but I could eat a horse. Skinners coming you

say…..hmmm.

AGENT ROSWELL

Momentarily he's in the building.

Mulder sits down in a chair and leans back putting his hands behind his head.

MULDER

I feel like a kid at the movies Scully. Only this time I'm in the movies too

and I've landed square in Bizarro World.

SCULLY

Move over Mulder I've got a feeling your going to have lots of company.

There is a knock at the door.

Agent Bell goes to the door and opens it.

Skinner walks in.

Skinner nods to the other agents and starts to take off his coat.

Agent Bell closes the door without seeing a young man pushing a food cart.

Agent Roswell speaks, as there is a knock at the door.

AGENT ROSWELL

Let the food in Bell.

Agent Bell springing into nervous action jerks the door open again.

The young man frowns at Agent Bell and pushes the cart into the room and begins to unload it.

AGENT BELL

Leave it. Just leave it. We will send for you later.

The young man leaves.

Agent Bell turns to the others.

AGENT BELL

Showtime.

AGENT ROSWELL

Grab something off the cart if you like. I will cue up the VCR,

Mulder grabs a couple sandwiches and a soda off the cart and sits down.

The rest join him in a viewing area as Agent Roswell places a tape in the VCR.

T.V. SCREEN

INT. GRAVES MANSION. MEETING ROOM. EVENING.

There are a number of adults and children gathered around a large meeting table. Merle Graves(the child) is at the head of the table.

There are many conversations going on creating an incoherent din.

Merle pounds a gavel on the table.

MERLE

Please bear with me and listen carefully. We have had an abrupt change in

our plans. As most of you already know we made clones of everyone that

worked in our clone focused research laboratories. Many of these workers

did not know there were clones made of them. Some are in this room here,

some are in the nursery on basement level three. For security reasons we

could not share our plans to transfer everybody into one of their clones in

order to bury this discovery…until we could figure out best how to

handle it. What we didn't know was that Dr. Francis Beliveau in Montreal

had a twin brother who switched places with him. Of course we didn't

know this or we never would have attempted a transfer…..Dr. Beliveau's

brother died in the attempt and Dr. Beliveau is out there

somewhere…..undoubtedly talking about our research and our discovery.

DR. GREEN

What was Francis's brother doing there?

DR. KATZ

I was talking to Dr. Madeline Talbot on level three. She's just a toddler

but she speaks perfectly clear…..she's brokenhearted….It seems that she

and Dr. Beliveau's brother were lovers. He was just there to be with her

when our clean up crews arrived and anesthetized them.

DR. WONG

What is our next step sir?

MERLE

I have a secret research facility on an island I own in the South Seas. We

will all have to transfer to it….there are clones in place….We will have a

clean up team move our clones here to a neutral site. It is nine-thirty now

and the first transfers will begin at 11:00….it'll be early there about

breakfast time….There is a list of transfer times on the table by the door.

Familiarize yourself with them and report on time.

DR. KATZ

What about Dr. Beliveau?

Merle stands and starts to walk toward the door.

MERLE

If we can cover our tracks properly this time no one will believe him. He

does not have enough information to duplicate our research. Without it he

will sound like a nut….See you all in a few hours. Bon Voyage.

Merle leaves the meeting room. Others follow picking up the list on the table by the door.

INT. F.B.I. COMMUNICATIONS ROOM.

Agent Roswell turns off the T.V.

MULDER

That's it?

AGENT ROSWELL

That's all we have.

SCULLY

Did our surveillance team produce that?

AGENT ROSWELL

No, as a matter of fact, we received it anonymously.

MULDER

Any ideas on who might have..

AGENT ROSWELL

None…..You?

MULDER

Not the foggiest.

Skinner rises from a thoughtful sitting position.

SKINNER

Search warrants are being drawn up as we speak and should be ready

within the half hour. When they get here we are going into the Graves

Compound.

Skinner turns to Agent Bell.

SKINNER

Agent Bell, on the video we just watched.

Agent bell nods eagerly.

AGENT BELL

Yes Agent Skinner Sir?

Skinner in a low voice.

SKINNER

When Merle Graves left the room he was joined by a boy about ten. Can

you get me a print that clearly shows his face?

AGENT BELL

No problem sir it will just take a few minutes.

Agent Bell goes to work at the VCR station.

SKINNER

Excuse me I have to go make a phone call.

Skinner leaves.

Agent Roswell goes over to see how Agent Bell is doing.

Mulder unwraps another sandwich.

Scully shakes her head.

MULDER

Sustenance Scully you should try some.

SCULLY

No thanks that Montreal doggie bag has sustained me.

Agent Roswell returns to Mulder and Scully.

AGENT ROSWELL

Speaking of Montreal do you care to share what you learned from Dr.

Francis Beliveau?

MULDER

Absolutely.

Mulder motions to the table and chairs.

MULDER

Step into my office….S'il vous plait.

They all sit down again.

Skinner comes back into the room.

SKINNER

Agent Bell. There will be a fax coming through for me. When it arrives

bring it to me with that print you are making.

AGENT BELL

Yes sir.

There is a knock at the door.

Skinner opens it.

The person at the door hands him an envelope. He thanks them and goes to the table where the others are.

.


	4. Chapter 4

He opens the envelope and takes out a letter. He scans it.

SKINNER

It's the search warrant. Lets mobilize. Mulder and Scully you ride with

me.

As they head for the door Agent Bell hands two pieces of paper to Skinner.

AGENT BELL

Your pictures Sir.

SKINNER

Thank you Agent Bell.

They leave.

INT. CAR MOVING DOWN CITY STREET. NIGHT.

Skinner is driving Scully is in the front Mulder is alone in the back seat.

SKINNER

I have something to show you.

Skinner hands the two pieces of paper, given to him by Agent Bell, to Scully.

SKINNER

Look at these Scully then give them to Mulder.

Scully turns on the interior light and looks at two pictures.

One picture is of Merle Graves and a young boy that they had seen on the video.

The other picture is an old school photo of a boy about ten years old. There is a circle around him.

Scully hands the photos to Mulder.

SCULLY

The boy in the school photo, the boy in the circle and the boy with Merle Graves…they look similar.

MULDER

Anyone we know sir.

SKINNER

Not you Mulder….but I do. It's my father…..when he was a boy. He's

been in a hospital….a nursing home for the past year suffering with

Alzheimer's disease. He disappeared a few days ago. Without a trace.

SCULLY

And you think the boy in the photos might be him.

SKINNER

Bloody hell Scully what do you think.

Scully is taken aback by Skinners outburst.

SKINNER

I'm sorry Scully it just that …It's like my father has been gone for a while

now….and then suddenly he's back and he's thirty years younger than me.

I'm having a little difficulty wrapping my mind around this.

SCULLY

It's alright sir.

MULDER

Look out sir.

There is a stopped car directly in front of them.

EXT. STREET APPROACHING A SMALL BRIDGE, NIGHT.

Skinner's car screeches to a halt behind another F.B.I. car. There is a road block and two police cars are already there.

Agent Roswell gets out of the car in front and goes to Skinners window.

Skinner roles down his window.

AGENT ROSWELL

The bridge is out sir.

A police officer approaches them.

Skinner shows him his badge.

SKINNER

We're with the F.B.I. officer what happened here?

POLICE OFFICER

Looks like some kind of explosive sir…We just got here a few minutes

ago….Some passersby saw it go up…Lucky no one got hurt.

Out of nowhere Mulder is standing beside the police officer.

MULDER

What is the shortest way to the Graves Compound from here.

POLICE OFFICER

Well it used to be right over this bridge here…

MULDER

Now what's the best.

POLICE OFFICER

Well normally I would send you off to the Stuart crossing about ten blocks

off to the right here…

The officer points.

POLICE OFFICER

…but that bridge has been disabled too.

SKINNER

Please sir it is imperative that we get to the Graves Compound

immediately.

POLICE OFFICER

The next closest bridge is a fifteen minute go around and it has been closed for repairs and the next is…. May I suggest a helicopter.

AGENT ROSWELL

I can have one here in ten minutes sir.

SKINNER

Do it.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE GRAVES COMPOUND. NIGHT.

F.B.I. helicopters land. Agents get out and rush the main building. The are alarms sounding and dogs barking.

Mulder and Scully get to the main entrance first. Skinner, Agent Roswell and Agent Bell are close behind.

The door opens as they reach it. Mrs. Graves stands in the doorway with the butler, Arnold.

MRS. GRAVES

What is the meaning of this intrusion….Agents Mulder and Scully isn't it.

I am going to protest to the highest authority on this…

MULDER

Please step aside Mrs. Graves we have a search warrant and we're coming

in.

MRS. GRAVES

There is just myself Arnold and the other servants here. There is nothing

to find.

Mrs. Graves steps aside as the agents go into the mansion to begin their search.

MRS. GRAVES

Very well then…do your worst.

SKINNER

Agent Bell…stay with Mrs. Graves.

Agent Bell groans.

SKINNER

And assemble the entire staff.

AGENT BELL

Yes Sir.

INT. LABORATORY ON LEVEL TWO.

The laboratory is in a state of disorder. Drawers and file cabinets open papers strewn about. The computers are on but the screens are blank.

Mulder enters with Scully.

MULDER

Lets check the computers first…..maybe we'll get…SCULLY

You check the computers and I'll look in through that door back there.

Mulder starts working at a computer terminal before Scully stops speaking.

Scully moves away.

Mulder muttering to himself.

MULDER

There is nothing….and I mean nothing on this hard drive.

Mulder starts to go to another computer.

There is a sudden explosion at the end of the laboratory where Scully went.

Mulder catches a glimpse of Scully's body flying away from the doorway where the explosion occurred. He hears her body

thump up against a filing cabinet.

He ducks debris.

Mulder hurries to Scully's crumpled body.

He straightens her out, checks her breathing and feels her pulse.

Skinner and Agent Roswell run into the room.

SKINNER

What the hell happened here Mulder.

MULDER

I'm not sure sir….

Mulder looks up with tears in his eyes

MULDER

She's hurt real bad sir.

Skinner is quiet for a couple of seconds as he looks around then he talks softly.

SKINNER

We'll get her to a hospital. The helicopter will have her there in no time.

Skinner puts his hand on Mulder's shoulder.

Four medics show up and move in to aid Skully.

SKINNR

Come on lets get her out of here and let them do their magic.

INT. HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM. LATE AT NIGHT.

Mulder is sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hand.

Skinner comes in followed by agents Roswell and Bell. Mulder looks up.

SKINNER

How is she.

MULDER

I really can't say…..she's still in the O.R….did you figure out what caused

the blast.

Skinner sits down across from Mulder. Agent Roswell goes to the bathroom and Agent Bell goes to get a soda from the

soda machine.

SKINNER

We guess that in their hurry to leave somebody accidentally knocked a gas

line off….and when Scully turned the light switch on a spark ignited the

gas. We don't think it was intentional.

MULDER

We'll have to be sure we tell Scully that. What did you find?

SKINNER

Not much. No evidence or proof as to what they were up to.

MULDER

Any trace of where they went.

SKINNER

The best clue we have is on that tape.

MULDER

Somewhere in the South Sea…that's a big place.

Agent Roswell returns to the waiting room talking on her cell phone. Agent Bell sits down beside Skinner with four sodas.

He opens them and quietly passes them out as Agent Roswell sits down beside Mulder.

AGENT ROSWELL

There doesn't seem to be any records in the U.S. of Mr. Graves or of

Grenada Industries owning any South Sea Islands. They're still looking.

MULDER

What about the records and equipment from the Graves Compound?

AGENT ROSWELL

A number of large trucks left the compound earlier this evening. They were located at Grenada Industries private air field.

A large cargo plane left the field about the same time we got to the Graves Compound.

MULDER

Are we tracking it?

AGENT ROSWELL

We weren't on it quick enough…..and now they don't know where to

start. It could be back on the ground somewhere. We don't know.

…..we're looking.

MULDER

Are you looking into other private….

Dr. Gloria Holland, Scully's Neurosurgeon enters the waiting room. Mulder jumps to his feet.

DR. HOLLAND

Hello I'm Dr. Holland I've just come from intensive care. Do you all work

with Agent Scully?

MULDER

Yes we do…how is she.

DR. HOLLAND

The blow to the back of her head caused her cranium to crack in two

places. There was internal bleeding but we operated to relieve the pressure

and the bleeding seems to have stopped. She also had a broken arm, we set

that and a dislocated knee that we re-adjusted and some cuts and deep

bruising.

MULDER

Is she going to be alright Doctor Holland.

DR. HOLLAND

She is not out of the woods yet…..we will know more in a couple of days.

MULDER

Can I see her?

DR. HOLLAND

For a minute…come with me.

They exit the waiting room.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM.

Scully is in a hospital bed. Her head is all bandaged up. An eye is swollen shut. Her left arm is in a cast. She has a tube

running in her nose and various other lines hooked up to her. Mulder is standing beside her bed holding onto her right

hand. There are tears in his eyes.

Dr. Holland is looking at a chart at the foot of Scully's bed.

Mulder speaks very softly, almost a whisper.

MULDER

Don't worry about a thing kid….you're going to be alright. Somebody up there likes you. I know it for a fact.

He bows his head in silence.

FADE TO BLACK.

INT. SKINNER'S OFFICE A FEW DAYS LATER. MORNING.

Skinner is sitting at his desk. He is on the phone.

There is a knock at his door.

SKINNER

Hold on….

He cups his hand over the phone.

Come in.

Mulder enters. Skinner motions for him to sit down. Skinner speaks into the phone.

SKINNER

Look I've got to go now….just talk to everyone again I want to know how

he got out of there.

Skinner hangs up.

SKINNER

Damn it's like he vanished into thin air.

MULDER

Your father?

SKINNER

Yes.

MULDER

You don't believe he is inhabiting a ten year olds body and that he is romping on some South Sea Island beach right now?

SKINNER

I'm thinking that Mulder. You might even say that I pray it's true but I know that he didn't get out of that place on his own. Somebody should have seen something.…. How's Scully?

Mulder clears his throat.

MULDER

She is in a deep coma. The doctors don't know when she will come out of

it…..days, weeks, months, years. They don't know.

SKINNER

Is there anything I can do?

MULDER

Not right now. I got a friend of hers to look after her place….Her mother and her brother are with her now…..Maybe..

The phone rings. Skinner snaps it up.

SKINNER

Yes? ….. Yes sir…..He's here with me now. Yes I believe he can join

us. We'll be right up.

He hangs up the phone.

SKINNER

We're wanted upstairs. Ralph Wells wants to see us.

MULDER

What for?

SKINNER

He didn't say. Lets go.

INT. MEETING ROOM.

Ralph Wells, Mulder and Skinner are sitting up to a large table.

WELLS

I want to thank you both for getting here so fast. I have been informed

from the highest authorities that we are to keep a tight lid on all the

information that we have gathered in the Grenada Industries murder

investigation.

MULDER

Is there anything in particular that they want a lid kept on.

WELLS

Everything in particular Agent Mulder, it's all connected …the murders if

that's indeed what they were…the clone experiments that we don't have

any evidence of and all the cloak and dagger stuff surrounding the Graves

Compound. We don't want any of it getting out before we get a clear

picture of what exactly is going on. Is that clear?

Mulder points to a computer on a desk in a corner of the room.

MULDER

Is that computer on line.

WELLS

Of course…..why?

MULDER

Crank it up I'll show you.

They move to the computer.

Wells sits up to it and turns it on.

MULDER

Type in BLAH BLAH

Wells types it in.

The screen flashes to life with pictures of Merle Graves, Dr. Katz, Dr. Wong and Dr. Green. The page title in bold black

letters reads 'Clone Makers Find The Fountain Of Youth'.

WELLS

Christ it's all here for everyone to read. It will be around the e-world by

now, in every country….Have you read this?

MULDER

Yes sir. Earlier this morning. It's all there the experiments….how to

duplicate the…..it's all there.

WELLS

Who did this?

MULDER

I don't know sir but it wasn't us.

SKINNER

That's right sir we simply did not have a lot of this information.

Wells shakes his head.

WELLS

Hang on to your hats gentlemen. I don't think the world is ready for this.

Excuse me I've got some explaining to do

Wells chuckles.

WELLS

Hell on the way over I might stop and invest heavily in any clone-capable

laboratories.

EXT. SOUTH SEA ISLAND BEACH. MID-DAY.

Two boys sitting in the sand in the shade of a Palm tree.

MERLE

Well Billy boy what do you think?

The other boy lays back in the sand and puts his hands behind his head.

BILL SKINNER

I'm confounded Mer…I mean completely bewildered. It's like I've died

and gone to heaven. I slowly sunk into a gooey quagmire until …. Well I

don't really remember….I have a sense of total frustration….and now this.

It is simply to good to be true. This does not seem real.

MERLE

It's real Billy old friend….it was a huge surprise for me too. I thought

the clones might buy us a little time in our old age…but to be given our

youth back ad infinitum….do you think God wanted it this way?

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM. EVENING.

Mulder is sitting in a chair beside Scully's bed. She is lying peacefully. Still in a coma.

He takes a book out and starts reading aloud.

MULDER

It was the best of times. It was the worst of times. It was the age of

wisdom it was the age of foolishness. It was the epoch of belief. It was the

epoch of incredulity….

THE END

To be continued.,,,


End file.
